General Shepherd/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Saddam Hussein (by Urbancommando77) GS: 5 SH: 5 In a small Iraqi town, Saddam sent his men to look at the city that was recentily sprayed with gas. One of the soldiers looked up into the sky to see a pavelow dropping four soldiers in black armor. The soldier climbed to the top of a building and aimed at the men with his RPK. One of the soldiers in black armor saw him and aimed his WA2000. The Iraqi soldier fired with no warning and killed two of the soldiers. GS: 3 One of the men grabbed the WA2000 and ran to another building. The soldier scanned the area only to see dying civilians. He aimed at the Iraqi soldier and fired a round into his skull. SH: 4 "Engage the enemy, men!" The shadow company leader yelled. The men charged at the Iraqi soldiers. The shadow company leader pulled his out M4A1 and fired at the soldiers. The two teams were locked in a fire fight. One of the soldiers pulled out his AKM and fired, killing a soldier. GS: 2 The leader aimed his M4A1 and fired at the soldiers, killing two of them SH: 2 The two last men fired their assault rifles and killed eachother. GS: 1 SH: 1 The pavelow landed again and dropped Shepherd off. Shepherd pulled his .44 out and walked towards a small Iraqi base. He blew the door open to see Saddam. Saddam pulled a HP out and fired at Shepherd. Shepherd fired a round into Saddam's arm and pulled his combat knife out. Saddam grabbed a detatched bayonet. The two men slashed at eachother, but missed. Shepherd kicked Saddam in the chest, knocking him down. Shepherd pulled his .44 out and fired a round into Saddam's skull. SH: Shepherd limped off to the pavelow and flew off to Afganistan. WINNER: SHAPHERD Expert's Opinion Shapherd was an ex-Ranger. Both he and his men were better trained than those of Hussein. He was also much more intelligent and mentally stable. Both of these factors made this a victory for Shepherd. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Big Boss (by Omnicube1) In an Arabian country, General Shepherd is sitting in his Humvee dispatching orders to his private army, Shadow Company. He takes out his M4A1 and takes it apart and cleans it. He looks up and sees Big Boss wielding a Patriot rifle. Big Boss raises his weapon and releases a shower of bullets at the General, who takes cover behind the dashboard. He quickly pieces together his M4 and fires back. BB craftily dodges the bullets and changes magazines. The General runs for the nearby hills. He takes out his WA2000 and waits for his enemy to pop up. He immediately targets Big Boss and fires his sniper rifle. Two rounds graze BB's arm and chest. Boss swaps his Patriot for the Dragunov SVD. He shoots his Russian rifle at Shepherd. One bullet hits Shepherd's hat causing it to fall off. He picks up his hat and discovers a large bullet hole in it. He throws it away in disgust and pulls out his .44 Magnum Revolver and makes his way down. Boss drops his Dragunov and takes out his M1911 pistol and Stun Knife. Shepherd fires his revolver but misses. Big Boss fires back but also misses. The two warriors run out of ammo and prepare to engage each other in hand-to-hand combat. Shepherd pulls out his knife and charges toward BB. Boss also runs toward Shepherd and the two battle each other with fists and knives. Shepherd punches BB in the stomach and slashes at him. His Combat knife, however, only cuts Boss' uniform. BB then knees Shepherd in the groin three times and stuns him with his specialized knife. While on the floor, he trips Big Boss and stabs his Combat Knife into BB's stomach. Shepherd stands up and spits on his enemy and walks away. BB is still alive! He whispers, "Shepherd." The General turns around and discovers that BB has pulled the Combat Knife out of his stomach! Boss then throws the knife at Shepherd and the blade cuts right through his left eyeball and the General falls to the ground dead. WINNER: BIG BOSS Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Big Boss won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage